camarades_soleilfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Calendar
__NOEDITSECTION__ The game started in the Year 779 with the events surrounding the death of King-Kami Hantei at the start of the month of Akodo. Here is a Timeline of Historical Events and here is the Yearly Calendar. '' Year 779 - Year of the Sun King-Kami Hantei named the 779th year of the Third Reign the Year of the Sun . '''House Ascending / Seppun' *Day 1-6: Master Kitsune arrives at the Void Monkey Clan Dojo ::Master Kitsune arrives at the Void Monkey Clan Dojo after his adoption. *Day 1-22: Testost arrives at the Void Monkey Dojo ::Testost arrives at the Void Monkey Dojo after his adoption. Crane Descending / Toshimoko *Day 6-14: a village is attacked near the Void Monkey Dojo ::Raya and her trio of Claw Striders attacked a village near the Void Monkey Dojo. *Day 6-15: Raya and her Claw Striders are defeated ::Game 0 - The Prelude: ''The Player Characters find Raya and confront her. *Day 6-18: The PCs leave for Kyuden Nil ::The Player Characters embark on a 10 journey to Kyuden Nil to attend Master Last Laugh's 100th birthday in a 5-day celebration. '''Lion Ascending / Akodo' *Day 7-1: Last Laugh's anniversary celebrations begin ::Game 1 - The King is Dead '': Master Last Laugh's 5-day anniversary celebrations begin. *Day 7-2: Death of the King-Kami ::Death of King-Kami Hantei. ::The Player Characters are dispatched to find their Daimyo, Sweet Capucine. *Day 7-3: the Forbidden Yggdrasil Rescue ::The Player Characters find and rescue Sweet Capucine and the Young Wolf, Bayushi Satsuro at Forbidden Yggdrasil. ::The slay the elemental Guardian Papa Kong and the Twilight Päf Brehelmere binds Kid Kong. *Day 7-5: Poisoned Wolves ::Game 2 - Scene One : The group makes its way back to Kyuden Nil to find every Ember Wolf attending the celebrations dead, apparently poisonned by one of their own. ::The Player Characters begin their journey to escort the Young Wolf to Shiro Kisada . *Day 7-7: Boruso Village is attacked ::Bandits attack Boruso Village. *Day 7-8: Nil Jenko is named Prefect of Ku ::Nil Jenko receives orders from Lady Wisdom and is made Prefect of Ku. *Day 7-9: Nil Onsok, Prefect of Ku, is killed ::Prefect Onsok is killed by the Shibu Brothers and their men for his complicity with the raiding bandits. *Day 7-11: The PCs arrive at Boruso Village ::Game 2 - Scene Two:'' The group arrives at Boruso Village. They meet the sole noble survivor of a vile attack by bandits, Nil Tenma. They learn that Nil Onsok, the local Prefect, has been killed. *Day 7-12: Boruso'Ku and Prefect Shibu Gamo ::Game 2 - Scene Three: The come to Boruso'Ku and find the town celebrating the new Prefect, Shibu Brothers and the defeat of the Black Boar bandits terrorizing the region. ::Roaming Gold Magistrate Fahris Shod, the one who named Shibu Gamo Prefect, is unwilling to act on the allegations of Black Boar among the Shibu Brothers' men. ::Päf Brehelmere murdered / dispensed righteous justice on a Black Boar identified as leading the attack on Boruso Village. ::Runn Iunryng is wrongfully accused of the murder and incarcerated. ::Testost comes to an understanding with the Prefect and Runn is freed, the Prefect having conviently found the "real culprit". *Day 7-15: The Young Wolf is delivered safely to Shiro Kisada ::Game 2 - Scene Four: The group arrives at Shiro Kisada in . Bayushi Satsuro is delivered safely to his Clan and uncle, Bayushi Karnak. ::A Fair Folk raiding party attacks Shiro Kisada. Testost slays its leader, a treacherous Cataphract named Rahquiel. ::In the battle's aftermath, the Player Characters make a deal for the Void Monkey not to enter a champion if a Tournament were to be held to designante a Hand of the Kami . *Day 7-17: Kuriel, Idriel and Dreamtide ::Game 3 - Scene One: The Player Characters meet Kuriel, a Herald of the Rosenwood. It leads them to Idriel, who bequeaths upon Testost the blade of the slain Rahquiel, Dreamtide. ::Idriel then attacks Testost, vowing to avenge its fallen brother. Idriel narrowly escapes. *Day 7-19: Prefect Gamo defeated ::Game 3 - Scene Two: The Player Characters make their back to Boruso'Ku. They intend to force Prefect Gamo into either enforcing the Laws (at his siblings' expense) or prove unworthy of his rank and title of Prefect. The Prefect expected it, and attempts to murder the whole group. ::Shibu Gamo is killed in the attack. Shibu Gunn, Esteva and the assassin Ubo escape with their lives. Shibu Ray is captured. *Day 7-20: the Pcs look for a new Prefect of Ku ::The Player Characters send word of the events to the surrounding region, looking for candidates for the new Prefect. *Day 7-26: Seppuku in Boruso'Ku ::Game 3 - Scene Three: Shibu Ray and 19 other Black Boar are allowed to commit seppuku. ::As the crowd disperses, Nil Jenko and a cadre of armed men arrive on the scene, announcing that on orders from Lady Wisdom, Nil Jenko is now Prefect of Ku. *Day 7-27: the PCs leave for Kyuden Nil ::Game 4 - Scene One: After having received orders from their Daimyo, the Player Characters leave Boruso'Ku for Kyuden Nil. Lion Resplendent / Matsu *Day 8-1: Engaging the Generous Invasion ::Forces led by Nil Jenkins liberate villages on the outskirts of the Duty . The Generous Invasion suffers its first defeats. *Day 8-5: Bearer of Loyalty leaves, Mantle of Whispers comes ::Game 4 - Scene Two : Back at Kyuden Nil, the meet again with Mantle of Whispers, arrived a few days prior with news from Unagi. They are to go together to Nime-Yu, and are to meet with those who protect the Heart of Slaughter and help in escorting it safely to Lady Wisdom. ::Bearer of Loyalty stays begind. *Day 8-8: Yggdrasil revealed ::Game 4 - Scene Three : The group arrives at Forbidden Yggdrasil. They annoint Kid Kong as the Guardian of Yggdrasil (who emerges as Teen Kong), and are invited to discover the true face of the place: Yggdrasil, the Spirit Tree. *Day 8-27: PCs arrive at Solace ::Game 4 - Scene Four : The group arrives at Solace. Lion Descending / Mirumoto *Day 9-1: PCs meet Simian Reisu and Simian Osaro ::Still in Solace, the meet Simian Reisu and his sister Simian Osaro on their way to the Void Monkey Dojo. *Day 9-3: Zül ::Game 4 - Scene Four : Zül arrives at Solace and is met by the PCs. *Day 9-6: Nil Jenke-Osu ::Game 5 - Scene Two: The PCs meet Nil Jenke-Osu. *Day 9-9: Testost + Tika ::Game 5 - Scene Two: ''Testost beds Tika. *Day 9-14: Commander Ko Mandur and Lord Humble ::Game 5 - Scene Three and ''Game 5 - Scene Four: The PCs encounter a Void Monkey army on the march, followed by Lord Humble. *Day 9-19: Nime-Yu ::Game 5 - Scene Six: The PCs arrive at Nime-Yu and have a discussion with Lady Wisdom. Monkey Resplendent / Simian *Day 11-15: Tournament for the Hand of the Kami ::Hand of the Kami Tournament Calibration *Day 0-1 ::The Presentation. ::Grand Kami Tournament. *Day 0-5 ::The Banishing. ::King-Kami Coronation. Category:Player Character Category:Game 0 Category:Game 1 Category:Game 2 Category:Game 3 Category:Game 4 Category:Game 5 Category:Game 6 Category:History Category:Game